Journey
by Cadao
Summary: Nosedive is depressed because of being dumped on Earth, and this is his journey back to being not depressed. Slightly edited, but basicly me putting the whole story together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the Characters (Duke, Mallory, Grin, Wildwing, Tanya, Nosedive, Dragie, Thrash or Mookie) from The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show. Writing this because they won't leave me alone. (Gotta love 'em) Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer 

DEAD

He woke up on Saturday morning with one thought in his mind: Not another day. He rolled over onto his stomach, glaring at the wall infront of him. Its grayness stared blankly back at him.

He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to talk to anyone, as they would just roll their eyes and ignore him. That was better then the alternative, however. If they knew...if someone, somehow, saw through his defences ... He hoped it would never come to that. He would just continue on existing, continue on being 'him'.

He shivered, turning and looking at the clock, thinking, 'Time to get up.'

A knock on the door made him cringe. He wasn't late for breakfast again, was he?

"Little bro?" a male voice says softly. He didn't answer, as he didn't care. So, louder, "Little bro? You awake?"

He glanced over, sneering at the door. Like his brother honestly cared. Then,

"Dive?" His brother didn't even bother to be quiet, rapping on the door again. "Come on, you can't possibly still be sleeping," he said impatiently.

Dive rolled over again, curling up to the wall. He heard the door open. SNORE.

Wildwing poked him. Dive snorted.

"Up. Or I'll tickle," Wildwing threatened.

'Big whoopde do,' Dive muttered to himself. 'The tickle monster. I ain't three no more.'

"How about I rip up your comics?"

'Comics smomics. Oh wait, I love those, don't I? I gotta move.' He inwardly growled before shifting into gear, bolting up and whining, "No man! Not the comics!"

"Then come and eat," Wildwing demanded. "We got that publicaty shot in an hour. I don't want to listen to you whine about being hungry thorugh the whole thing again."

"I'm always hungry!" Nosedive defended.

"Just get there before Tanya eats your share!" Wildwing told him as he left. Nosedive waited for the door to shut. He slumped down.

What to wear? It didn't matter. He decided to wear what he wore yesterday...and the day before that...and the day before that...they all thought it was his favourite outfit. In reality, he didn't have the will to change into something new or the careing that he was wearing the same thing for a month now.

He glanced at his closet, then picked up the clothes from the floor. Why does he bother sleeping in his boxers? Why not just sleep in the clothes? It would save time . . . time. Time for what? To do publicity shots, to play another game for the joy of aliens, to do things he didn't want ever. He just wanted to . . . he couldn't even remember anymore.

He got dressed.

HATE

The number one thing he hated was humans. They where everywhere, them and their deformedness. Is that a word? It is now. Thats what they where.

No beaks. No feathers. FOUR fingers and a thumb. And what is up with hair? And giving birth to live young? What creature did that? Everything on Puckworld - in the water, the air or on land- laid eggs. Except micro-organisms, but they split in two.

Humans also where lazey. Granted, he was lazey, but he did it to piss off everyone. Humans do it because they are stupid. Humans are too lazey to help the poor, too lazey to educate their young (Here, go to school. Bye now!) Every parent on Puckworld educated their own children. Do human parents not care?

Another thing he hated was humans and their need to party. Every month had at least two holidays, or at least it felt like it. Whats the use of a holiday if you have one every week? Back home, they had one once a year, and it was something to look forward to. Here, its like, ah well, theres another one around the corner, so what if I missed it?

Human family. That is stumping. They put so much emphasis on it, but the sociaty will not give parents the right to be with their children. Sorry, you can't be with your son, you need to be at work. Work is more important.

Money.

He paused in his thoughts. Humans loved money. That was their driving force. They seemed to need it. And its true, he suposed, the goverment made sure of it. To get money you need to work. To work you must sacrifice your time with your loved ones, and in turn no time to educate your children. No wonder they have so many holidays.

He no longer held hate, but pity. And he did wish for some snow.

SELF-DIAGNOSES

He was heading for sucide. It was lingering in the back of his mind when he wasn't at the pond, and haunted his full thoughts when he was. Mookie and Thrash helped with it alittle since they seemed to understand him on some level, but at the pond . . .

Wildwing never talked to him anymore except to scold him or remind him about horrid responcibilities that the human Phil made them do. The rest of the Ducks cared even less. He was deadwait, something that they had to drag along. All he did was eat food, and take up space, like some unwanted pet you can't get rid of. What a joy. Arf.

If he did die . . . how would they react? He sat down on the floor, pushing clutter into piles so he could sit safely. His room was a booby-trap, even to him.

Wildwing would be crushed,Dive knew that much. Tanya wouldn't even notice, he was sure, half the time she didn't even notice she wasn't eating or drinking - she just wanted to tinker with her things, to get them back home. Duke would think, 'What a waste.' Mallory...that was easy, to think of what she would think. Good ridance, like, how long did we have to wait for the little bastard to die? Grin... Grin would think something confusing, like, 'He was a leaf that needed to depart from the tree before autumn' or something. Did Grin even really think or did he overly think?

Now the big question : Did he, in all his misory, really want to die? Did he want to perish, before even trying? Would he be happy in the afterlife? Was there an afterlife? No, he didn't want to die. Not by his own hand.

He had to change. He couldn't change things that Phil did, and of course he couldn't change humans. But, he could change some things that was him. Like, maybe, a change in clothes? That wern't smelly? He could clean his room. Ug, the bed and closet. Did he have enough bravery to brave them?

Friends within the Pond. He needed to make friends with the other Ducks. He needed more interests then comics, video games and pulling pranks. That was all he did. That and his pretend sex drive. After all, with a human! Stars, no wonder the other Ducks avoided him.

Where to start? His room.

ACK! How long has THAT been under his pillow? He was never going to sleep in his bed again.

CHANGE

He startled Tanya today. He asked if she could teach him some mechanics. She refused flatly, no serprize. Probably thinking he was going to do something to the Migrater. Well, EXCUSE me, SNOOTY.

Next was Duke, as he ran into the ex-thief next. Duke studied him suspiciuosly when asked if he would teach Dive how to use a sword. After a few seconds, his good eye narrowed and his red light blinked. Then he said, 'Ahright. If yar serious and won't fool around wit it.'

After a solome 'yes sir', Duke gave in. Unfortiontly, he wasn't available right at that moment (Now? Dive, I got a life, ya'know. Ya need ta have some advance planin'.)

Deciding that that was enough change at the moment other then keeping his room clean, he went back to his room to crash and wallow in self-pity.

FRIENDSHIP

Duke was kicking his ass. This wasn't serprizing, of course, since he had no idea how to use the damn sword. But he was learning, slowly. And Duke was serprizingly pationt. The way he talked and glared at poeple, Dive thought he'd be snapping every two moves. Instead, as long as Dive didn't make light of the art, Duke was a great teacher.

He was also becoming a friend. Dive found himself actually enjoying the workouts instead of wishing to be reading comics. While Duke taught Dive how to use the sword, Duke also taught the younger Duck life tricks. Such as, if you like a girl, do NOT pull a prank on her. Especially if it involves honey and underwear.

Did that once to Mallory - funniest thing this side of the cosmic belt.

Tanya caved after seeing how well he was doing with Duke. After a few days though, they decided he wasn't cut out for mechanics. But now he joind her when she's in there alone, reminding her to eat or drink. He's usually the one who waves a sandwich under her beak or goes "mmmmmmm. lemonaide!'

He found out some interseting things by time with the Brainiac, and they wern't formulas or equations. They wern't things he use, either, but they where interesting. Like, chocolate is healthier for your teath then a bran muffin. Reason? Chocolate melts. Muffin gets stuck in your teath.

Mallory was avoiding him. She was convinced he was planning something big, and she didn't want to be around when whatever it was went off. He snuck in her room and left a present on her bed.

Grin was trying to get him interested in meditating. After politly refusing four times, he finally gave up. It wasn't that bad. He gets an extra hour of sleep every day, now.

Wildwing was still not talking to him, though his brother did talk him out of some embaressing publicity shots. That was a good sign, right?

LONELY

Through all this change, he was still depressed. He locked himself in his room for a few days, trying to figure it out. Then it hit him - he was lonely. For the female type of companey Tanya and Mallory not only wouldn't fill, but would be disgusted if he so much as sugested it.

So, now he had identified the problem. What to do about it? He was a famous hockey player, that making it difficult to find true love in itself. How many girls would date him simply to say they did or in hopes of getting money? Then there was the Duck factor. He needed someone not weirded out by his beak and feathers. Someone who wasn't normal, but not a freak. Like him. Someone who was different in an actual different way, not just feeling like it.

Where would you get such a girl? Mookie was out of the question, majorly. She was his best friend, and he would just as soon go out with her then with Thrash. A dating servace was so out, too. Can you imagine? WANTED: GIRL WHO WOULDN'T MIND DATING A DUCK.

So . . . now what?

SHE

He was walking alone one night, kicking garbage and all around being bored. He just didn't want to be at the Pond. He wanted fresh air. Or as fresh as you could get on Earth.

It was in the allyway he saw her. She had blond hair, and she was fighting some majorly nasty dudes. A kid was in the corner of a building, crying and whimpering. The girl just beat the shit out of the men, and then he saw it. They where not human, not by a long shot. They had fangs and nasty looking foreheads.

The girl stabbed them right in the hearts, and both turned to dust. She turned to the kid and told them to run home, where it was safe.

He came forward, asking what she was doing. She freaked out, pinning him to the ground, stake raised and ready to kill. She got off him after reconizing him, and started to apoligize. He said it would be okay, as long as she went on a date with him. To his serprize, the girl said yes.

They went then and there, Dive showing her his favorite huants. She turned out to be a freak, but not a Freak. She was something called the Slayer, and she was from a place called Sunnydale, though she grew up in L.A. She was here simply because she had to dust a local vampire before he rose up to high and begins to take over the world.

So thats what they did. By the end of the night, Dive had a broken arm, the girl had dusted her vampire, and for the first time ever he walked home with someone. When it was time to part ways, he asked her name, realizing he didn't know. She said her name was Buffy Summers.

He didn't even notice Wildwing yelling at him, or Tanya fixing his arm when, later, he was in the Infirmary. He couldn't forget the girl. After saying goodnight, he went to his room and layed in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Buffy. The human girl that made him feel something other then hurt and pain.


	2. chap two

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the Characters (Duke, Mallory, Grin, Wildwing, Tanya, Nosedive, Draggie, Thrash or Mookie) from The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

REVERSE

He woke up on Saturday morning with one thought in his mind: One more day. After a few seconds he peeked out to his cell phone. Buffy would be up by now. Maybe - no! He couldn't! He had vowed when he was younger to never get into a relationship. He had a moment of weakness, was all, when he ran into her in the ally. He was just lonely, and -

This was stupid. He shouldn't be thinking of this. Buffy is human. He is a Duck. Like, disgusting.

He dragged himself out of bed, contemplated changing his outfit then decided it wasn't worth it.

FORGOTTEN

No one was in the kitchen. This was odd, as Nosedive was usually the one who was last in for breakfast. Even Duke was nowhere to be seen.

Glancing at the clock, Dive realized it was five in the morning. Duke and Mallory would be the only two up at this time. Duke would be practicing his swordsmanship, and who knew what Mallory did before breakfast?

Thank goodness no one was up. Less questions the better - Nosedive had been avoiding everyone for the past week, heeven avoided going to his sessions with Duke. He was sure they would bombard him with 'Why is your arm broken?' or 'Why did you have a bleeding nose?'

Like most of them cared. Duke would be the only one to really miss him - Nosedive was sure Wildwing had forgotten he had a brother unless he had to yell at him.

'It wasn't always like that,' Nosedive thought as he reached for a pizza from the deep freeze. He had insisted on having the deep freeze in the kitchen, as it was easier. Who wanted to walk all the way to another room just to get walffles?

Wildwing used to be Nosedive's hero. But that had shifted somewhere, Dive didn't know when, he just knew he no longer looked up to the older drake. Sure, Wing was the leader. Sure, he was perfect for it. But Nosedive's brother was gone - no jokes, no laughter, just a 'you awake lil bro?' in the morning. Perhaps more if Nosedive didn't say anything. Wing also talked to Dive if the other Ducks were around and it seemed like the brotherly thing to do.

Nosedive missed the old Wildwing. The brother that would hang out with him, not because of a team 'fun-night' (Phil's idea, promoting the 'image'.) but because he simply wanted to spend time with his brother.

Just skatin' 'round the city, shooting pucks.

He knew people changed, and he could see the differences in his team-mates, but he felt like everyone but Wildwing changed for the better. His older brother was harder, a lot more confident. Confidence was good - hardness was not.

Nosedive sighed.

HOME

Why did people hurt each other? He couldn't understand why, even if he could understand the motive. Of course, some motives he couldn't understand. After all, even if Wing ignored him like this for the rest of time he wouldn't hurt him. Not on purpose. He read in the news some kid killed her brother for a lot less.

Nosedive pulled out a comic and looked at the hero. Violence. He never realized how violent the culture of humans was. Video games where you can run people over, kill them with your hands, bats, guns - even children cartoons held hate and violence, even if they were "cute".

He rolled over, accidently knocking his comic stack to the floor. He ignored it, wondering if humans knew how violent they where.

A pizza slice met its doom with his beak. He munched thoughtfully.

Terrorists. He could understand the need to get your point across, the need to do something, the need to take action - but he could not understand the killing of people. He thought that made their whole point useless. Or perhaps it was just him.

The pizza didn't taste good anymore. It tasted vile somehow. He spit it out, aiming for the garbage but hitting his TV.

Puckworld, human version. This hit him like a blizzard, fast and cold. Earth was so much like Puckworld, why hadn't he seen it? Because Earth was vastly different too, but ...

He could name all the major cities of Earth and link them to a city on Puckworld. Key points in Earth history he could link to their alternate reality's points. Cultures of Earth all had strong sisters in Puckworld's past.

He laughed bitterly. When he had been at school on Puckworld, he had not payed attention. Now on Earth, he was learning all he could, comparing it to what he remembered of Puckworld.

He crumbled. Into a little ball and cried. Nothing he could do would be able to heal this wound, nothing would bring them back. Never realized how much he loved them, needed them. His race, his world, his people.

DREAMS

He wondered if Earth had a Brotherhood of the Blade, and if they did and Duke found out, would the ex-theif join them? Why hadn't Mallory joined the military? Or Tanya a research facility?

They would never get home, so why are they still playing hockey? Humans didn't care, they just wanted to gawk at them. Maybe the other Ducks liked to play hockey...

It was fun, yes. He loved the games now that he wasn't too depressed. All right, love is too strong of a word. Tolerate. He loved hockey, he was a Duck, not a Weirdo. (of course, Mallory might beg a differ) He didn't want to play for the joy of aliens, to make money for a fat, fat, furless monkey.

But what was it he wanted to do? He couldn't remember, couldn't remember . . . it was something important. At least, important to him, when he was younger.

Younger. He was nineteen and saying 'when I was younger'. Did he give up on his dreams already? Yes, everyone gave up on their dreams when those lizards took over.

No. It was before that. Long before. When he started to be 'joke a lot' Nosedive.

He closed his eyes. He would not think on that now, or ever.

CONVERSATION

Nosedive stood at the counter, glaring down at the pizza. He had followed the directions, he had made sure the tempature was right - and yet, it had burned itself. Maybe he should stick with delivery. Who needs Delicio?

"Dive?" Duke started to laugh. The teen turned around to face the older duck.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nice cookin' kid."

"Shut up," Nosedive muttered, going back to the pizza. At least it didn't mock him, even if it was majorly disgusting to look at. Duke came up beside him, taking a piece.

"Tates like rubbah."

"Shut up, man," Nosedive scowled.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?" Duke frowned, swallowing the rest of the piece.

"I-nothing. Why?" Nosedive asked, trying to think of an excuse to run like hell. Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong, Nosedive? You've been off since comin' home wit dat broken arm and bleedin' nose. Ya not inta . . ." Duke trailed off. "I mean, ya not doin' anythin' stupid, are ya?"

Dive felt like laughing, but he was to depressed to do so. Duke thought Dive was involved with the life Duke had left behind. Dive replied, "Nope."

"Nope what?" Wildwing asked, startling Nosedive into twirling around. Dive ended up bruising his tail and really doing in that poor pizza. Duke laughed.

"Guess I'm the only one who has ta suffer ya cookin'."

Nosedive gave the other two his grin, and then looked at his behind, wagging his tale. How he wished he could scowl and yell at Duke for that 'joke', but he had to be 'Nosedive'.

All his life he had been joke-crackin' Nosedive. Everyone saw the happiness, the 'I Don't Care' attitude. Wildwing used to see through it, but now...

Nosedive shrugged as much to himself as to the other ducks. "Nothin' broken'."

"Except your arm." Wildwing crossed his arms. Uh oh.

"Fell off a balcony." Actually, he was pushed by a dead guy, but he wasn't going to say that. Besides, Buffy killed the vampire. Didn't need his head examined, thank you, just by telling the truth. Nuh-uh, no way, man!

"Balcony?" Wildwing repeated.

"Were ya pushed off?" Duke asked mildly.

"Noooo." Nosedive looked between the two. "You know, Thrash and Mookie wanted me to check out the new comics..."

And he dashed out of there, ignoring his brother's shout for him to come back. Wildwing didn't care, he just was making himself look good in front of Duke.

WANDERING

Didn't go to Captain Comics. Didn't want to, not really.

The sun warmed his feathers. He yawned, wishing he had brought his skateboard. After milling around the mall for a good three hours he parked his butt on a bench. His com beeped.

It was Mallory, of all people. She wanted to know what he did to her Duckcycle, it wasn't starting. Well, ALL because YOU broke it, doesn't mean I DID. He grinned at her and said she'd have to figure it out on her own. With a scowl Mallory cut of the link.

Dive sighed. Leaning back on the bench, he studied the clouds. That one looked like a winning goal, a bunny with a seriously bad tooth problem, Buffy with her stake raised to kill off a vampire, a Duckcycle running over Seige, and a comic book stack.

Ate a bit at a pizza parlor. Watched a boat race. Went home, snuck into his room and laid in bed. Nice ceiling and all.

BATTLE

Wildwing and Mallory had announced they were a getting married. This stung Nosedive, not because Wildwing was gettin' it on with Mal-Mal, but because it threw a fact up into his face that he had 'forgotten'.

He was lonely. He also knew to cure this he needed to break the most important promise he had made to himself : Never get into a relationship. They were dangerous, for both the soul and the body.

But he couldn't be alone. No one is meant to be alone, and with being an alien on a planet...

He growled at nothing. What was with him? The one thing that he least needed, his emotions (and body) were telling him he, in fact, needed.

He'd kill himself before putting a child through what he had been - stop thinking about that, Nosedive, and go bug Tanya.

ADVICE

He wandered into the kitchen on Friday morning to see Wildwing poking the mesh Mallory had placed in front of him. Wing loved his fiance very much, but she, well, couldn't cook. She also was pregnant, and Mallory without the hormones would freak if he said no, so the captain of the Mighty Ducks thanked DuCaine for his mask (Dive knew this because he saw Wing mouth 'thank DuCaine') and ate the Thing From The Stove. Mallory sat across from him and ate hers cheerily.

"Good morning, dudes and dudettes!" Nosedive bounced into the kitchen.

"Morning," Wildwing answered. His voice was a little odd.

"Breakfast?" Mallory questioned sweetly.

Nosedive looked at the two bowls and wondered if even Buffy would brave it. Vampire, sure. Mallory's cooking? Well . . . "Not hungry Mal-Mal, but thanks."

Mallory glared at him. "You? Not hungry? What are you up to?"

"Staying alive." He grabbed an apple and ran out as fast as he could. Mallory bellowed after him, "I AM NOT A BAD COOK!"

The living room held the rest of the Mighty Ducks, who where probably staying clear of Mallory and her concoction. Tanya was reading a magazine, Duke was fiddleling with a dagger, and Grin was meditating. Or at least he was in that position. He was snoring softly, and drool was sliding down his lower bill.

Nosedive sat beside Duke. He bit into his apple. What did Buffy have for breakfast? Did she like walffles? Did she eat eggs?

"Any'ody wat 'om?"Dive asked threw a beakfull, snapping back to reality and realizing he hadn't done anything 'himish' yet.

"You bit off it, th-thats disgusting!" Tanyarepliedin horror, closing her magazine.

Just to piss Tanya off, Duke took the apple and took a bite. He grinned at her response.

"Ih, thats, uh, unsanitary and DISGUSTING." Tanya got up and walked out, shivering from the memory of Duke eating something another person ate off of.

Duke gave the apple back to Nosedive. The blond took another beakfull. After a second of Duke looking at him, Dive froze. "Wat?" he asked.

"Nothin'." Duke went back to his dagger. Dive shrugged it off and finished his breakfast.

Grin snapped awake, looked around, whipped off his drool, then went back to sleep.

"How old are ya? Eighteen?" Duke wondered.

"Nineteen," Nosedive corrected.

"Hm." Duke's light blinked a few times. "Ya got a girlfriend? Back home, I mean?"

"No. Why?" Dive's thoughts flickered to Buffy.

"A boyfriend?" Duke wondered.

"Uh . . . no." Dive shook his head.

"Huh." Duke was looking at him again. "Wit de way ya come on, I thought ya'd have one."

"Na," Dive laughed. "That means responsibility,"

"Course, but it also gets a lot ol other things wit it."

"Like what?"

"Trust, love -"

"Fights that end up in the hospital emergency room," Dive cut Duke off. "No thanks."

"What? Kid, a good relationship don't end up in a hospital."

"Really?" Dive was suddenly interested in his apple core. Duke gently took the fruit core away from Dive.

"No," Duke said firmly. "A good relationship, one where ya love one anothah, ya fight but it don't end up in da hospital if ya do."

Nosedive tried to fathom this. He couldn't remember any couple from his childhood that hadn't visited the emergency room at least once a week. But then, Wing and Mal where goin' good. Wildwing was determined to raise his kids like he had wished his and Dive's childhoods would of been like. Of course, its only been two days...

"Why?" Dive asked suddenly.

"Jus' wonderin'." Duke shrugged.

"You're not going to hook me up with a girl are you, cause Grin did that to me last weekend and I am not going to repeat that experience."

Duke chuckled. "No, don' worry. No girl."

Dive breathed a sigh of relief, which got a laugh out of the duck beside him. Grin snapped awake, blinked, and got up. He took a deep breath, then walked serenely out of the room.

They sat in silence till Mallory shouted, "What do you mean its mush!"

"I ask you." Nosedive muttered.

"So...why are ya so distant lately?" Duke wondered.

"Buffy." Nosedive didn't mean to say it; it just popped out. I'm here and I'm coming out, so say it, Duckie!

Duke grinned. "I knew ya had a crush on someone." Then before Dive could talk Duke told him, "Remember what I said."

He left.

Dive suddenly wondered if Duke had known all along and was just giving him advice in disguise.

BUFFY

He frowned at his ceiling. Another week had slipped by. His cell phone sat untouched on his nightstand.

What Duke had said kept playing over and over, louder and louder.

Buffy didn't need it, though, did she? She already had the world to watch out for, why on Earth would he inflict himself on her? He didn't want to become Buffy's burden, like he was with the other Ducks.

Her laugh. The way she wise-cracks when she fights. Doesn't care if he's himself.

One feathered hand hesitantly reached for a cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the Characters (Duke, Mallory, Grin, Wildwing, Tanya, Nosedive, Draggie, Thrash or Mookie) from The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

Point of View: Nosedive

WASN'T

She wasn't home. Either that or she lets the phone ring twenty-eight times.

He snapped his cell shut, letting it fall to the floor. It clattered almost noiselessly to his ears.

She wasn't home.

He didn't know why, but this depressed him so much he wondered if he was sane. It was just one call. So what if she hadn't answered, it wasn't like she knew it was him so ignored it. Wasn't like she was avoiding him, they only spent one night together. Wasn't like she hated him, or refused to talk to a non-human. Some humans were like that, but not Buffy.

Right?

He let a few minutes march on before he picked up his cell and tried again.

She wasn't home. So he went to sleep.

MORNING

He woke up on Sunday morning with one thought in his mind: cell phone and Buffy. He called her once, got a busy signal, then went for breakfast.

Startled everyone that was around the breakfast table. What? A guy can't get up without his brother (or, as been happening as of late, his mentor) getting him up?

"Dive, you feelin' okay?" Duke wondered. Dive ignored him, snatching a bowl of Mallory's mush and leaving, munching absentmindedly. He heard Mallory say,

"He took my breakfast. The little turd took my breakfast!"

Oops. Oh well. Thank DuCaine Duke was there to hold her down.

ASKING

Tanya startled him today. Instead of their usual lab-time activities, she asked him why he was 'weird' lately. After a few moments of prodding (sneakily, he might add) he broke down and explained everything to her. She listened - actually listened - and then told him he should tell Wind how he felt.

Ha. Double ha. WHEN do you purpose I do THAT?

She shrugged. And they continued on with their now ritual way of doing things, as she saw she had poked alittle too deep.

GAME

He scored the winning goal again. It was also the first one he had done this game, so after excaping safely to the dressing room, he was cornered by Wildwing.

"What's wrong Dive?" he demanded. Dive shrugged. Wildwing sighed, didn't press it, and went to take off his gear.

The truth was, Nosedive had kept looking to the stands to see if Buffy was there. It was stupid. He knew she wouldn't be, he almost wished her not to be, but he wanted her there, damn it.

He finished up as quickly as possible, in his hurry to leave not realising they had an interview in five minutes. He hurried out of the dressing room, out of the Pond, and then to the aimless streets.

CANDLES

He was spending more time with Grin now, more then just the extra hour of napping. Grin didn't mind hearing about the latest comic as long as Nosedive didn't mind listening to karma, candles, and meditation.

It was an araingement that Dive never realised was a good thing, and now he was happy he had been conned into those naps.

He was starting to forget he cared if Wildwing talked to him. He had Duke and Tanya, and now he had Grin.

'SoonI will have Buffy,' he decided as Grin entered a shop. Soon he wouldn't need his brother.

He realised what he had thought. Shame rolled into him, but he pushed it off. He did need his brother, he probably would until forever was gone. But he realised he didn't need his brother to be his father, his best friend, his teacher. Not anymore.

Grin came out of the shop. Dive wondered if Buffy liked candles.

SHOUTING

Four days after that game. Three more skipped interviews, a couple of photo shoots that hadn't of had his presence, and no hockey practices with his attendance. Wildwing was not impressed, to say an obvious thing.

It started out quietly. Wing had asked why Dive was neglecting his duties. Dive replied he had other things he needed to do. Wing asked what was so important that Dive wouldn't go to practice. Interviews and photo shoots Wing understood (and actually didn't care about, either) but hockey practice?

Dive didn't answer. This of course prompted Wing to ask if everything was all right. Dive told him it was none of Wing's business. Wing was shocked, asking why.

This was where it got louder, and then louder, and then exploded. Nosedive spat that Wing didn't care about him.

After that Nosedive wasn't sure what had happened, all he remembered was their voices rising. Yelling. Then screaming. Then nothing, as he had split, not wanting to talk to the man that used to be a hero to him.

GONE

He avoided Wildwing by spending time with Tanya. Wing hadn't noticed he was in the lab, and he intended on keeping it that way. Tanya wasn't about to say anything, as Wing just 'politely' ignored her while she talked about the lab. As a result, Tanya rarely talked to Wing unless he was asking her to do something.

Thank goodness.

When he wasn't with Tanya, he was with Grin, hiding from Wing via 'meditation', and learning to bring good karma. He had a feeling Grin knew he was simply avoiding an unpleasant confrontation, but he kept quiet. Instead he taught Dive all he could, taking him as an aprentince.

Which brought Dive to having no time on his hands, because he also had the workouts with Duke.

Good thing he was avoiding Wildwing, otherwise this would be very irritating.

PEACE

Dragaunus was so quiet lately. No mad schemes to kill off the Ducks, or go back home, or anything.

They hoped he had died (from bad karma, hoped Grin) but they all know that was stupid. He was planning something, something big. Wildwing even cancelled all games until further notice, insisting they keep out a sharp eye.

Nosedive thought that was over kill, but then it had been four months since Draggy had done anything, which was why the team had all that spare time.

He rather thought it was nice. Why not enjoy this while it lasted? He was sure that no good lizard-lips was going to do something soon enough.

HELP

It was another week, and he had phoned four times each day, trying to get to through to Buffy. She was never home, or the call simply didn't get through. Once the operator told him politely that the phone was out-of-service, but he phoned again later to get rings. He must of got the wrong number.

It was ten o'clock. Mallory insisted on everyone eating the (late) supper she had made. Even Grin was trying to get out of it, but he - like everyone else - was trapped.

Duke, Wing and himself were not yet at the dinner table. Nosedive didn't know where Duke was, but Nosedive was going to follow Wing to the Supper of Doom, thinking how lucky Duke was.Then Dive paused. Without thinking, he turned and left, heading upstairs. He just had a feeling, an awlful, gut numbing feeling. He didn't notice someone trail behind him.

He got to the front doors of the stadium, seeing a form outside. Curse night time!

He opened the door to reveal a lost but determined looking woman.

"Dive, I need your help."

Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the Characters (Duke, Mallory, Grin, Wildwing, Tanya, Nosedive, Draggie, Thrash or Mookie) from The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Point of View: Buffy

TROUBLE

She didn't know where to go. She was always right, but that didn't stop the others - Giles, Dawn, even Willow - from not believing her.

Even though only a year ago they had closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, an event that required them telling her they were sorry for not believing her.

Now a giant lizard was threatening the world and they told her to just quit. Just ignore it. Let someone else handle it. After all, she wasn't the only Slayer anymore. She was just the most experienced. Besides, Dawn needed her sister more then the world need the Slayer.

She thought otherwise. She WAS a Slayer, and she was NOT going to let it go. Earth was hers, she had died two times to save it, and she was not letting a big, ugly, red lizard take it from her.

And then when she had foiled his plan to dominate the world (barely, she might add - she did it on her own) he had said she was as meddling as those ducks.

Ducks.

Nosedive.

Help.

WELCOMING

Nosedive opened the door before she had a chance to open it herself. She wasn't sure if he was happy to see her or just completely surprised. Behind him stood a duck she didn't recognize - she didn't follow hockey or anything, for that matter.

She said the first thing that came to mind, "Dive, I need your help."

"Buffy," Dive had found his voice. "What's wrong? Another vampire?"

"Try a giant red lizard named Dragaunus."

"So that's where he went," the other duck commented. Dive turned sharply. Buffy suddenly remembered who that other duck was: Duke L'Orange. She remembered because when the ducks had first landed Buffy had got wind that one was a theif.

Someone to watch out for, someone to keep an eye on in case they decided to do something to Earth.

Now Buffy hoped he wouldn't mind using his abilities to help her.

MALLORY

This redhead female duck was a pain in the ass. Buffy knew this the moment Duke and Nosedive led her into the kichten, and the redhead had looked up.

She said something so rude even Angeles wouldn't repeat it. Buffy just favored the redhead with a glare (who returned it) and then a duck who only could of been Wildwing stepped in between them.

'Let me at her, I'd teach her to piss off a Slayer!' Buffy thought feircely - then realised Nosedive wouldn't like her to beat up one of his friends. So she just let Wildwing talk to the redhead.

And then the creep turned on her, telling her if anything goes missing or is sabotaged then she is responsible.

She gave him one of her unimpressed looks before telling him to shut up. He was shocked and the redhead was totally disgusted. The redhead snapped that Buffy had no right to talk to Wildwing that way.

Buffy asked what her name was, found out it was Mallory, and told her to go bugger off. Four minutes later Nosedive, a blond female and Duke were holding Buffy at bay, while Wildwing and Grin (Buffy had met him at the mall once) held Mallory off.

She and Mallory decided they hated each other, though after Buffy explained her predicament to Wildwing, Mallory admitted defeat.

Buffy was here to stay.

LEADER

Given Mallory and she would kill each other if left in the same room alone, Buffy would bunk with the other female duck, Tanya. Buffy found her stuttering annoying but strangely familiar. Much like Willow, actually.

One night in the strange room was all Buffy had to suffer, The next morning the group convened around 'Drake One' (isn't that like calling it 'man one' or something?), Wildwing bombarding her with questions.

What did Dragaunus do? How did you defeat him? Where was it that you fought him? More importantly, how did you know to come get help from us?

Buffy, very patiently in her opinion, told him all she knew and had done. Where the Raptor now was (if they hadn't moved the darn thing) and how to get there undected. And then Mr Leader did the unthinkable. He told Buffy, an eight year vetran of demon-fighting and apocalypse diverting, that she was to follow him and damn it - if she didn't do everything right she should never expect help from them again.

She told him off. Explained to his little duckie brain that she was in charge since it was her town they were saving, and not to mention she never did well with authority - ask the Watchers, ask her school, ask anyone that tried to be her leader. They always ended up the bad guys, so excuse me if I say NO.

They compromised. Nosedive and Duke on Buffy's team - Tanya and Grin on Wildwing's.

And then they used Drake One (man one?) to find the Raptor. Like Buffy wasn't reliable, or something. Finding it (it wasn't to far from where she had said!), the team moved out.

Mallory was not happy. The redhead had to stay home - no fighting. No keeping an eye on the evil human.

MIGRATER

Sweet. Buffy so wanted one of these things. The damage they could do! WOW!

Unfortunately Wildwing refused to let Buffy drive .. what had they called it? Migrater. Wouldn't let her drive the Migrater. Wonder why they named it that...gives the enemies migraines? Well...that would help if it did, but Buffy thought not.

For something so big it was very, very quiet. It handled really well, too. And it was fast! It took them half the time to get back to the current residence of the once-only Slayer.

She guided them to the place, and using his mask Wildwing determined that the Raptor was still there. They had left Buffy for dead, not knowing she wasn't a normal girl.

That would be there biggest mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the Characters (Duke, Mallory, Grin, Wildwing, Tanya, Nosedive, Draggie, Thrash or Mookie) from The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Point Of View: Duke

KNOWN

He recognized her the moment he saw her. She was deadly, she would do anything to get her ends. It was what the Brotherhood looked for in knew members:cruelness but not senselessness. This Buffy that Nosedive seemed to love (what else would make him miss goals?) would of been someone Duke would of picked for an apprentice.

Except she had a problem with authority, and that is what made Duke wary of her. She had power, he knew, he could sense it. If she had been on Puckworld...

He chuckled to himself. If she had been on Puckworld, she would of had the chance to be the first female to ever take control of the Brotherhood. But that was providing she put her pride aside and let herself be taught, guided.

He would have to watch her, make sure she didn't do anything. Nosedive might think she was an angel, but Mallory had been right - this human girl needed to be watched.

So he volunteered to be on Buffy's. If she proved to be working for Dragaunus, then he'd do what was right.

MISSION

When she told them why she needed their help, he was a little reluctant to believe her. The Saurian Overlords were brutal, not intelligent. They attacked with brute force.

She said they had created a virus. She had stopped the launch of it barely in time, and no, she didn't know what it was suppose to do. She just knew it would be only as few days before they fixed her little 'present' in their system.

Dragaunus was going to spread the virus all over the world, so it must be damaging. He wasn't going to do anything environment friendly. Unless he was going to make it Saurian Overlord environment friendly.

Either way it wasn't good.

RAPTOR

They split up into their respective teams after leaving the Migrater in a hiding spot that might not be too good if the Lizardheads actually looked for it, but counting on the fact that the Saurians never actually stole the Migrater when it was in plain sight, they didn't fret.

Wildwing and Buffy agreed to take a side of the Raptor respectfully. Both teams were to look for the virus, and find out what it did and why - and how the Lizardheads got it in the first place. Duke followed Buffy and Nosedive around the right.

He would have to give her credit. She was a leader. Her attack plan wasn't that bad, either; sneak in, go undetected to the lab, get the virus, and then sneak back out. No unnecessary battles. Maybe he underestimated the kid. Most kids her age would want to go in and attack, just fight whatever moves. Trying to prove themselves.

The expected Drones were patrolling. Buffy had to stop Dive from going in and shooting everything to Kingdom Come. Duke realised then how deeply the kid was in love. He let Buffy 'talk' him out of shooting up Drones just by placing her hand on his forearm.

This might prove trouble.

LABORATORY

They didn't go where they were expecting; a patrol came down unexpectedly, forcing them into an out-of-way room. The Patrol went by with out notice, but the room...

Buffy said it was like the Innititive. He didn't know who they were, and neither did the kid. She explained then about a group of humans that experimented on demons and people who were unlucky enough to be bitten by werewolves or vampires. She said the lab they were in reminded her of those cells - except everything here was red or dark purple. The cells of the Innitive were white.

The people in the cells were not demons. They were normal humans. Some of them had scales, others had tales. All of them were in an induced sleep.

Buffy said to leave them - if they could they'd come back and try to help them, but that wasn't their priority. Duke and Nosedive just nodded. The kid wanted to say somethin but didn't, andDuke remained silent. SinceDukewas following orders, Dive, too,simply let it go.

They looked for notes in the ajoining rooms.

He just kept getting junk - things that were useless. A few minutes later Dive gave a yell.

The kid had found exactly what they needed. None of them knew what it meant - just formulas and numbers. Buffy said to call Wildwing and tell him they had got what they came for.

WAITING

Back at the Pond, Tanya looked over the notes. She said it would take her time, but on a glance it looked like a complicated formula for turning one organism into another - something small micro-organisms did naturally.

While Tanya did that, Duke watched (discreetly) the kid and the girl.

Dive was different around her. He still joked, but he was different. More confident, if that was possible. More happy, too.

Duke had known something was wrong with the kid, more then being stranded on this planet, something deeper then the Saurian camps.

Duke had always thought the kid was pretending, but he did it so well the Thief had been almost fooled.

Until Buffy.

And whatever it was that had tortured the kid, Buffy was curing it.

NIGHT

He knew even Tanya would take awhile to go through all those notes, but that didn't stop him from wishing her to go faster. As night came the Thief left the Pond, aiming to let off steam.

Duke knew. He knew what had happened to those humans, because Dragaunus had started to do it on Puckworld. He didn't understand it then, he didn't understand it now. He just remembered all the mercy killing that he had done with other Brotherhood members when they found that camp...that secret lab...

It was bad enough Dragaunus had done that to Puckworld, but now he was doing so to Earth? Duke felt a new wave of hatred, and he decided to take it out on any criminals he happened across.

Like that idiot over there, thinking he was tough from beatin' up on an old man...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the Characters (Duke, Mallory, Grin, Wildwing, Tanya, Nosedive, or Dragaunus) from The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy or Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

Point Of View: Tanya

IMPOSSIBLE

She had to re-read it a billion times to accept it. It was possible, of course. She herself had been on a team back on Puckworld researching it.

She just couldn't believe that the Saurians had come up with this themselves. They were so stupid in science. Yes, they had found their way out of Limbo, but it took them millions of years. Puckworld had the technoligy to go into Limbo - obviously, they had sent the Lizards there - for millions of years.

But this? A virus that could turn a person into a Saurian?

She left her lab to tell Wildwing, and Buffy, she guessed. With almost a grudgy thought she admitted Buffy was half the Leadership until further notice.

PLAUSABLE

She tried to explain it, but none of them understood her so she finally broke it down to baby-terms: The virus attacked DNA, injecting it with codes of Suarian DNA. They understood THAT.

She wondered if all people were as dumb as the people she got handed or if the Suarians simply killed them all before the Resistance was formed.

Buffy believed her without dought, something she was shocked about, though Wildwing had his questions. A virus capable of doing that was . . . strange.

And hey, were was Duke?

PLAN

With Buffy's information off the Central computer, they made an attack plan. With Tanya and Buffy, Duke would brake into the Raptor. Buffy knew how to get into the mainframe no problem - something about her friend being a hacker and teaching her. Tanya could manipulate the computer so it wouldn't launch the virus ever - no matter what.

And they'd come home. Simple plan. If something went wrong, they'd send in Wildwing, Nosedive and Grin. Nosedive was a decent hacker (he said it was like a video game, and refused to do anything mechcanical), and he could put the program on hold for a few days. Until the others got the ones who had been captured out.

Both teams would go, but the second would wait until morning to go in.

And if that failed . . . well, they didn't have much time, so they didn't think on a plan C.

KLEGGHORN

Well, Duke was dumb. He had gone out to 'let off steam' and had come back with a policeman in tow. Apparently he had beaten a man so bad he was in a coma, and Klegghorn was having a hell of a time getting Duke 'off the hook'.

Why would he do something like that when they are on Alert? Now thats one more duck off the battle field.

Klegghorn and Buffy had a row, Buffy insisting that the guy Duke beat up deserved it and who are you anyway! It took Nosedive and a pizza to calm her down (what was with those two? Who knew, they were teenagers.) before she accepted that Duke was only here to get a few personal things. He would be spending the night in jail, and then . . . it wasn't clear.

How could he do this? Mallory was the one to show the most anger, shouting unintelligently. Though Tanya made out 'keeping an eye on her'.

She assumed Mallory was refering to Buffy, since she knew SHE hadn't done anything that would make the others want to keep an eye on her.

Unless they figured out that it was her that put the neon green clothes die in the luandry soap, not Nosedive. Nah, even Nosedive thought that was him. He did too many pranks, he couldn't keep up with what he did and what he didn't.

DELAYED

Out one member - the one who could sneak in almost completly undetected - they had to form a new plan. Or simply go in with Buffy and Tanya, then if it failed...

No. Wildwing wouldn't have it. Too risky. Nosedive thought this was rediculas and the siblings had a fight, Nosedive finally stomping off with Buffy.

Mallory was the only one happy that the plan was delayed - she wanted to keep a close watch on that 'human girl'.

AHEAD

Wildwing had to admit defeat. They couldn't let Dragaunus go through with his scheme. It would be a failing in everything they had worked so hard for.

Nosedive did a snide remark at the same time Buffy did a wise crack, but no one noticed. Execpt Grin's beak twitched.

They headed for the Migrater - and this time Buffy was going to drive. With supervision, of course. Grin and Nosedive talked Wildwing into it.

ANOTHER

Another human showed up as they were leaving. Buffy made them stall, exiting the Migrater. Buffy knew this girl, and the two of them talked so fast only Dive was able to keep up with them.

Buffy turned to the Ducks and told them this girl was Willow, she was a spell casting witch, and she was here to help. Buffy had told her about this, but due to things out of her control, Willow couldn't help until now.

Well, now they have someone to fight off Wraith. If she was a witch.

SPELL

Willow cast a small spell for safety outside the Raptor. Since Willow was a better hacker then Nosedive, she would go with the second team and Nosedive would go with Tanya and Buffy.

The trio left the Migrater with confidence.

Even though she was a sceptic of Willow's powers, she chose to believe in them. She needed something protecting her, as she had a gut-slicing awlful feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Stargate:SG1 or related ideas. 

Point Of View: Mallory

BORED

She was alone in the Pond, something that hadn't happened ever. She kept expecting Nosedive to jump out and scare the shit out of her. Her eyes were playing tricks on her; most of nothing frightened her, but she had been too long with noise and now that the noise of five other Ducks were gone...

It unnerved her. She didn't like being frightened of the quiet, so this also got her irritated and angry with herself. She was Mallory McMallard, she was a military brat, and here she was. Scared of the empty Pond.

Being alone didn't prevent her from shooting a form that came out of the shadows on the way to the pool.

PRISON

It was a human with glowing eyes. And she knew her way around the Pond, knew the codes and the places were Mallory would be less likely to slip by.

She ended up in a room she hadn't even known existed.

This was a bad day. Blame Buffy. The little bitch probably told the woman everything. Stupid Nosedive, he should of known better then to trust that human.

NAME

Mallory and the creature got on well, considering the Duck was tied to the wall and the creature was gaurding her so none of the Ducks was unaccounted for.

Mallory tried to think of some way to get the woman out of ear shot. Nothing worked, so she went back onto something that should of been obvious: get the woman to talk about herself.

The first thing was a name: Osiris. What kind of name was that?

WHY

Osiris loved to talk about herself. Apparently she thought she was god, that Mallory should worship her, and oh ya, soon the whole world will be infected by a virus that she had made.

So thats were the Lizardheads got the virus. They made a deal to worship this thing? Mallory thought not, so she said so.

Osiris agreed - that the Lizards didn't want to worship her, but soon they would anyway. She was a powerful god after all. Or perhaps it was a he? A female would be a goddess. What was with the female thing going on, then?

Mallory rolled her eyes.

HOPE

As the night wore on Mallory found herself hoping for the return of her team. She couldn't get out of the bandages, her writs were beginning to hurt, and she so wanted to kick Miss Glowing Eyes's butt. If only her gun puck launcher was a little closer, she'd be able to fire with her feet.

No, she was stuck here. Just keep hoping that the team succeeds and Buffy gets what she disserves.

CALLED

Osiris abruptly left, leaving Mallory alone and in a corner. Well...take what you can get. Mallory tried to get her hands under her butt, and then out from under her.

Using her beak, she slowly worked on the rope. If you could call it that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Stargate:SG1 or related ideas. 

Point of View: Grin

SUNRISE

Be patient. His inner voice told him this and he agreed with it, serenely meditating as the others did whatever to pass the time.

Meditation was not easy to obtain. The one named Willow had a strange aura, and it wasn't clouding his, but it was distracting. He couldn't quite place it. It almost seemed to be like Wraith, but it was good.

A good once-Suarian, perhaps? No.

The moon made way for the sun, and the team moved out as they had no communication from the first team.

The Raptor was strangely empty. No drones, no noise. Wildwing led them through it, and even though no evidence of the enemy was present, they moved forward like there were patrols.

It was halfway through another empty hall that the one named Willow muttered a spell before Wraith appeared.

Silence is more deadly then a physical blow.

BATTLE

They were few but they had the advantage. The spell the Witch had cast was one for protection, and even though a few well aimed spells of Wraith's could get through, the drones' blasts were useless. He was very pleased. Even before the drones' punches had little effect.

The Suarians seemed to be at a lost as why the Ducks and this human could be so invincible.

Willow and Wraith were head-to-head, neither more powerful then the other. Wildwing was up against Chemlion and a batch of drones that were programmed for self-destruction via Duck.

"Stop," a voice rang out, a voice that sounded almost computerized and yet evil. He felt a fear deep inside.

EVIL

Draguanus had always given Grin the impression of evil. Not nessasarily pure, but it was deep. From thousands of generations of hatred. This could be cured if both sides of the hatred river would work together, in a long, painful journey.

This creature was different.

He could sense nothing but evil upon evil. Not only inter-bred but embedded into the very being. It wasn't the person he was looking at, he could sense the evil was just using this body. The body of an innocent.

He wished he could help, but something told him he couldn't help the host.

RESCUE

This was new. Usually the Ducks were simply thrown into a cell and locked in. The Being demanded they be chained to the wall.

She/he stepped in front of Grin.

"You are powerful," she/he stated. "Your mind is well built and well protected." She/he went to an empty place, waiting. She smiled at Wildwing. "In a few seconds your mate will be transported here. The bandages on her wrists have a timer in case I had to leave."

Wildwing swallowed a lump. The creature went to Willow. "A witch. Didn't know I had technology that blocked your powers, did you?"

At that moment Mallory appeared in a flash of white. Willow observed, "Asgard tech. How'd you steal that?" She held her head high. When she spoke it was hesitant but determined. "Doesn't matter. Buffy and Nosedive will get you."

"Buffy and Nosedive," she/he put her hands on her hips. "Do you know where they are right now?"

Willow clamped her mouth shut and refused to speak. She/he didn't like this, raising her hand over Willow's forehead.

"Don't touch her!" Wildwing demanded. She/he glanced at Wing with a glare and then-

"AHHHH!" Willow screamed. Golden light pulsed out of the monster's hand-device, pounding into Willow's mind. She/he stopped.

"Where is the Watchers Council located?"

Willow stuck her tongue out weakly. She/he sighed in irritation then asked, "Why did you come here?"

"I felt your magic." Willow replied. "It was strange; a combined force of magic and...something. I came to stop you...and to tell Buffy I'm sorry..."

Grin heard something to his right, so he strained his ears without moving his head. He made sure his eyes would not give his friends away, if it was them. And then he heard Buffy's voice whisper,

"Tanya, work getting Wildwing and Grin down. Nosedive, take out Osiris -"

"The dudette has a guy's name?"

"Dive, please!"

"Sorry, Buff."

"I'll get Willow down, and then we will get Mallory down as she's pregnant and can't fall - Willow can levitate her down."

"Got it, dudette."

Grin felt like smirking but settled on closing his eyes to meditate. He heard Osiris spat, "Have anything to say before I kill you, Witch?"

Willows response: Behind you snake-head.

Grin opened his eyes in time to see Nosedive shoot Osiris point-blank with a puck-launcher. Osiris screamed, falling to the floor. Nosedive shot again, turning the creature's host's head into pulp. Something wiggled then went still.

He looked to Willow and saw the one named Buffy simply brake the chains of the witch's.

Even the most powerful tree must listen to the smallest leaf.

EXPLAINING

The Suarians had locked the first team up much like the second but they didn't realise an important thing: Buffy was a Slayer. She broke the chains easily, as did Tanya since she had her omni-tool. Only Nosedive was stuck for a few moments before Tanya got him down.

The cells they were in had risen up into a Goa'uld mothership. They had to figure out how to get down, work their way into the labs - only to find out they had moved all computers up into the Goa'uld mothership.

When the river flows you cannot stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Stargate:SG1 or related ideas. 

Point Of View: Wildwing

LEFT

Grin headed back to the Migrater with Mallory. Tanya, Buffy and Nosedive headed up to the Goa'uld mothership, intent on stopping the virus. Willow and Wildwing headed to the labs were the humans were in stasis.

He watched her as she studied them, watched as she concluded it wasn't just the virus; they had some sort of spell as well to put their mind into a Suarian mindset.

He wandered away, coming up to a large, black smooth stone a little larger then he was.

MIRROR

Willow explained it; the mirror was a way to other realities. This was one of the many things the Ancients had created along with natural gateways or magical doors.

What was this thing made out of? This was how that ... Goa'uld? - got through to this reality? Could this mean that it could send the Ducks home...or find Canard? A small flash of hope.

He reached out to touch the mirror but Willow snapped his hand back. She told him not to touch it otherwise he would be transported to the scene that was in the mirror - which at the moment was under the ocean.

PROTECTION

Willow explained to him that Buffy would not be infected. She had a certain gene in her that prevented such tampering as the virus. As for Willow, she was able to cast a spell that would protect her. She would try to cast it to envelop the other team members, but it would be hard.

He said do it, but don't exhaust yourself. They needed as many people unchanged as possible - if that meant they all change and she doesn't, so be it. Willow could only nod before settling down to perform her spell.

Wildwing locked himself in the cell.

A few moments later he smelt a change in the air. Tanya and Nosedive had failed.

BRO

Even as he was changing the only thing he could think of was his baby brother. Nosedive, the one that made him laugh, the one that used to put things into perspective...and he had ignored his little brother since coming to Earth.

Never spent time with him anymore, always snapped whenever he talked to him. He understood now why Nosedive thought it was none of big brother's business what he did.

It pained him deeply to realise his brother no longer trusted him, and the he had made his brother that way.

The last thought of his Puckworlden mind before succumbing to the hatred of the Suarians was this: Please, Buffy, take care of him...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Stargate:SG1 or related ideas. 

Point of View: Willow

MAGIC

It was tricky. It was hard. It was the only way for survival. She wished she could protect the others, but she knew her spell would not be able to. She had burnt herself out when she had spread the Slayer Powers so that the One became Many. That spell had to break one of the most powerful and oldest magics. It was only resently she had her powers coming back.

So she sat on the floor of some room in the Raptor, preparing for the spell and the onslaught of the virus.

She heard Wildwing lock himself in a cell in the next room. She wondered why then realised if he turned then he was making sure he wouldn't hurt her.

She hoped Buffy and Dive would succeed, and if they do then may Osiris be the first and last to come into their universe...

SLAYER

She heard him turn, the screams as bones and muscles shifted and ground into each other until he was no longer a Duck. She bit her lip to stop crying as he pounded on his cell doors.

He was screaming things. She couldn't understand most of it, but she got the gist he wanted out and he was going to eat her for lunch.

She was glad when he finally quieted down. She checked on him, to find he had knocked himself out from trying to excape.

Saurians were not the brightest of conquorers.

People were moving about in the halls. She could hear them snapping orders. When footsteps aproached the room she was in she was surprised to find it was Buffy...and Nosedive. He was untouched.

So that was the strange little energy spike when she had spread the Slayers powers. On Puckworld the Slayers must be male...and she had given the powers to Nosedive! Which meant...the other Slayers would not have turned. Willow had figured since they were not called naturally, then they would go with the rest of humanity.

But then why did he not get himself down when he was chained to the wall? Was it possible he didn't know so he never tried? Interseting...that meant being a Slayer was partly in the mind...think on that LATER Will...

SPELL

Buffy asked if Willow could reverse the virus. Willow said she'd be able to counter-attack the magic part of the virus, but without an anti-virus then it was useless.

Buffy said they found the anti-virus, but it was still in the lab. Osiris hadn't made an 'anti-spell'. Willow didn't correct her, but told her to go get the anti-virus.

She watched them leave and hoped she could really reverse the spell of the minds.

BACK

She knew that glow on Buffy. The two of them hadn't just went to get the virus, they had spent a little extra time together. Willow teased them about it, and knew she had hit home when they shot each other guilty and pleased-as-hell looks.

Buffy pointed out her and Tara had done the same thing when a demon cast a spell causing everyone to sing. Willow nodded with a blush then requested the virus.

Nosedive handed it over.

CASTING

She felt the Raptor lift off. Working more quickly, she mixed her spell with the anti-virus and then gave it to the Slayers to spread. The two of them left, leaving a frightened Willow, hoping that the spell she casted would work. If it didn't...

She knew the Slayers had achieved their goal when Wildwing began to scream again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Stargate:SG1 or related ideas. 

PERFECT

Everything was going so...wonderful. He felt like laughing, but he held it off. Even though this was going smoothly, he didn't want to celebrate yet. If he did and those meddling mallards interfered then he'd be...disapointed.

No one liked him disapointed. Not Wraith, Seige or Chemelion. Nor him.

But who likes to be disapointed? Enough of that. He was going to concentrate on keeping the plan going ... a whole world of Suarians. And then its back to Puckworld. DuCaine was going to pay for what he did...he could see his world from were he was, Dragaunus was sure, and he was laughing because the Suarian Overlords couldn't conquer it.

Until now. Ah, technoligy.

WRONG

Why is the virus being reversed? Those Ducks...no. They couldn't of...

Chemelion. Telling him about what that dratted drake, Nosedive, had done. With his girlfriend, a Buffy Summers, a Slayer. And...they had a strange human with them...someone who knew magic like Wraith.

It was a combined force of that Duck, Slayer, and Witch that had done them in.

He was disapointed.

FOILED

Why! Damn it! WHY! Those Ducks...those ratted, stupid, feathered DUCKS! And now they had the natives fighting with them. It wasn't bad enough their was six of them, now they have HUMANS on their little team.

WHY! He'd get them...he would crush them...he would make them pay and then they will worship him.

They were nothing. They are nothing. They would be nothing.

And who was this Slayer? He'd find out in time.Sheand her witchy friend weren't that different then the Ducks.

Calmed, the Overlord went to his chair to think of another plan. One not so ambitious. The world of Earth could be taken only after the Ducks were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Did not make, do not own, am not making money off the The Mighty Ducks : The Animated Television Show or related ideas. Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or related ideas. 

Point of View: Nosedive

FORWARDS

The world was back to normal - as much as possible. Most people that had turned had little recollection of the events, though all the Ducks remembered everything.

Wildwing was spending more time with him. Almost like they used to. It would be hard to learn to trust his brother again, but it was coming, slowly.

Buffy and her sister Dawn moved into the Pond, much to the dismay of Mallory - though she grudgily admitted Buffy was all right. The two pretty much ignore each other.

Duke was now teaching Dawn instead of Nosedive - Nosedive needed the extra time to be with Buffy, and Duke caught Dawn theifing from Mallory. Mallory still was none the wiser, but Dawn was now on her way to becoming a professional theif. Buffy, at first, didn't aprove of this development, though was persuaded by Nosedive it was a good thing.

All in all, he felt like his life was not only getting better, but it was expanding to include Earth as his home. After all, soon he was going to be an uncle... and a father.

((((((((O))))))))

I put Dawn into the story simply because Buffy would not go anywhere without her sister. Sorry all you Dawn-haters.


End file.
